Valentines Day
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Kim is upset because she doesn't have a Valentine. What will Jack do? (Sorry summary sucks!)


**Happy Valentines Day! I am REALLY excited for this one-shot so...HERE IT IS!**

Disclaimer:I dunt own Kickin it D:

* * *

Kim sighed, walking to her locker.

Everywhere around her couples were hugging, kissing, and giving each other gifts.

Kim wished she had someone to do that with.

But the person she wants, is her best friend.

Jack.

"Hey Kimmy!" Jack's perky voice rang out behind her.

Kim turned around only to be met by the boy that she loved.

"Hey! Oh and-" Kim stopped and punched Jack. "Don't call me Kimmy."

"Okay. Hey, meet me at the Dojo later on pwease?" Jack asked, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll meet you there." Kim couldn't help but smile at her best friends childishness.

Kim walked off to her house, getting ready to go down to the Dojo.

Kim hopped in the shower, letting the hot water relax her.

When she got out, she got dressed in a plain bright red tanktop, short black leather jacket, black and white converse, yellow lightning earrings, her silver heart necklace, and the ring that Jack gave her.

Then, she did her makeup. She put on bold **red **lipstick, light pink blush, black mascara and eyeliner, and red eyeshadow.

Kim grabbed her black beanie and hopped on her black skateboard.

The black belt got to the dojo and looked around, hoping to find Jack.

"Hia Kimmy!" Jack chirped, giving her a short hug.

"Hey?" Kim said, more like a question though.

Jack put a blindfold on Kim and led her somewhere.

"Jack where are we going?" Kim asked, silently pleading he would tell her.

"It's a surprise Kim." Jack said, smiling.

When they finally arrived to their destination, Kim couldn't WAIT to see what it was.

She was surprised at what she found though.

It was a pretty little clearing, soft green grass, crystal clear lake, and bushes and tree's hiding it.

The soft sun gazed down on Kim's straight, golden hair.

Kim and Jack had a little picnic, getting their fruits from the tree's and bushes surrounding them.

They had banana's, blueberries, strawberries, blackberries, coconut's, peaches, apples, pears, etc.

Suddenly, Jack plucked an apple from the tree.

"Kimmy, remember the first time we met?" Jack asked, handing her the apple.

Kim smiled as she recalled the memory

* * *

_It was lunch time at Seaford High, Kim was walking to the cafeteria's line to get some kind of science expirement gone wrong, or as other people call it, Cafeteria Food, when Kim dropped her apple. She expected it to hit the dirty floor, but instead saw it hit a person's shoe. _

_The apple shot back up, into a persons hand._

_"Okay, that was almost cool. I'm Kim."_

_"Hi! I'm Jack. I'm new."_

_"Yeah I could tell, you still have that new kid smell." Kim said and laughed a little, but started staring into his eyes._

_"Um, can I have my apple back?" Kim asked, laughing a little._

_"Oh sure. Maybe i'll see you around Kim." Jack said, smiling a little._

_"Maybe you will." Kim smiled back and went to sit down._

* * *

"Yeah Jack, you really stunk that day." Kim said, joking around.

It was dark out, around 10:00.

"Kim, look up at the sky." Jack said, pointing.

All of a sudden, fireworks shot up, one of them showed her face and the other was under it saying 'Kim, be my valentine?'

Kim gasped at the sight, and took a quick picture of it on her cell phone.

She looked around for Jack, and found him right behind her with chocolates and red roses.

"Kim, I have liked you for a LONG time and I was wondering if you would like to be my valentine?" Jack asked, sounding scared.

Kim inwardly smirked.

"No." Kim said, and watched as Jacks face fell.

"I would LOVE to be your valentine!" Kim said, squealing a little.

Kim leaned in and kissed Jack, he immediately kissed back.

Kim pulled away, shocked at what she had done.

"Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Kim shouted, smiling with a gleam in her eye.

Maybe Valentines Day isnt so bad after all...

* * *

**So there it is! I really hoped you guys liked it and check out my other story**

**So different, yet so alike.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Peace!**

**-Kickfan**


End file.
